Of The Stars Episode 40 / Transcript
“Sorry! Sorry, we are late!” Ruby called as she arrived. “Ruby! Amber, that’s rare. Why are you late?” Emerald wondered surprised. “It is not my fault nor is it Ruby’s – this time.” Amber started explaining. “Did you fall over a stone?” Low wondered smiling. “We… what?!” Amber suddenly stopped, quite confused. “Don’t mind him, he’s just extra annoying today.” Sapphire said calm, untouched and most importantly, unimpressed. “Anyway, Topaz’ mother called us that she needs to go somewhere very fast and needs someone to look after the animals. We accepted until Robin and her friends came back. But then Umeko said that something happened – I don’t know what – but it’s something with the animals and we need to get Topaz here, she is the only one who knows.” Ruby said worried. “Oh, that sounds bad.” Rubellit agreed. “Where is she?” Amber wondered. “At the Theater.” Chris answered quickly. “Um… Loo, could you get her?” Diamond then wondered. “Why me?” Loo asked surprised. “Did you listen?” “No.” “Ah, but still, you go.” She said serious. “…Fine… I go. But I warn you, I’m gonna piss her off. Even if I don’t want to.” Loo said warning. “Either you piss us off or her. It stays the same.” Sapphire shook her head. “But what if I don’t go but teleport, huh?” He suddenly wondered with a joking expression. “Then you teleport, but either way, hurry up.” Diamond said serious. “…Okay…” He said and disappeared. OPENING The Torigoe Theater in Feather Castletown. It was twice a week open for the Theater Club to practice and all the other days, it was open for performances, mostly paid ones but sometimes, the schools were allowed to come and watch a performance there then. Compared with the size of the town, the Torigoe Theater was pretty small, but that wasn’t that bad. Today, only a few people still visited the theater. Loo entered the theater, seeing the theater group practicing. It was so quiet and he had read the sign which told a visitor to stay quiet. As a proud rule breaker, he of course had to make some noise now. So he slightly smashed the door and shouted: “Hey! Topaz!” The whole theater group has heard him and now looked at him. Topaz answered him: “Hey, idiot! Haven’t you seen the sign?” She also shouted. “Sure!” he answered “Then why are you shouting?” “Because it wouldn’t be as funny otherwise and you wouldn’t have heard me!” He finally answered and then started walking closer to the stage while smiling. “I’m sure I had heard you if you just kept quiet.” Topaz said, trying to calm down but it was visible that the was quite annoyed by him already. “I wasn’t so sure about that.” Loo answered, still smiling. Topaz sighed. “Why are you interrupting this play?” “This is no play. This is a creative way to tell a story.” Loo corrected. “You, of all people, are trying to tell me how to act?” Topaz rose an eyebrow. “No, what would I be thinking. I’m only a warrior student after all.” Loo acted a bit offended. “That was a nice acting right now.” Masaru admitted. “What do you want here?” Topaz wondered unpleased. “I’m here to get you. Something bad has happened.” Loo explained. “Then, why don’t you – warrior student – go and take care of this?” Topaz asked, still pissed. “Not that kind of bad.” Loo said calm. “What kind of bad then?” Topaz wondered. “I don’t know. I’m not a girl. How am I supposed to know what you tend to call bad?” He answered, turning away from her. “You are worse than usual, today. But I can’t go just like that.” Topaz said, trying to calm down. Loo then turned back to her. “Why’s that? Enjoy standing up there, finally feeling taller than me?” he said grinning quite evil. “No… We aren’t finished yet.” Topaz said – even more pissed than before. “You can stay here as long as we practice.” Masaru offered. “No! No, he can’t!” Topaz said serious. “It’s ok, what’s the worst that can happen?” Masaru tried to calm her down. And the worst that could happen was obviously… Loo. Being at a place where he had to sit still and be quiet. One thing he didn’t like, being quiet, shutting up. And all of the members could hear is boredom and frustration. Luckily they didn’t see him using his powers which made it all a little more amusing to him. Not just Topaz but also the other members, including Masaru were totally annoyed by him right now. And Topaz really had to stay calm in order to be able to play her character right. She tried it… but Loo was just too annoying. After the practice the members left the theater and this was probably the first time they were happy to go home. “Don’t worry, we’ll do a better act next time.” Masaru announced to the members and all of their responds we like “hopefully” “Ah don’t worry, until next time, I’ll be happy to create a new Taboo. No more Low in this building.” Topaz said serious. “You are aware that a taboo is nothing else than a rule, right?” Loo asked curious. “But please. I’d appreciate it. There too less rules I can still break anyway.” He added smiling. “But you know Topaz, it was a good training.” Masaru said, trying to calm himself down. “Training?!” Topaz repeated surprised. “Yeah, during performances, there’s always someone in the audience who makes noises, or babies who are crying or anything.” Masaru added. “You need to get used to ignoring what the audience does.” “I guess, to be able to ignore Loo, I need to ask Diamond first. She’s pretty good at it.” Topaz sighed. “Hey! Dia doesn’t ignore me! She is the balance. She is as calm as I am annoying.” Loo said slightly offended. “Mhm… At least to are aware of it.” Topaz mumbled. “Ah~ alright. Topaz, we should really catch up with the others now.” Loo then said, trying to behave normal. “Do I really need to go with you? You will keep annoying me.” Topaz sighed and was about to follow Loo when she was hold back by Masaru, who put his hand on her shoulder. “You have no idea how sorry I feel for you having such a person in your team.” He said smiling. “Oh, he’s not that bad – usually.” Topaz said calmer. “I just wanted to tell you that it was an enrichment to be able…” Then Loo’s reaction on Masaru’s words was shown. It was unclear if he was annoyed by the chosen words or angry over the fact that he was trying to flirt with her. Then, as Masaru took a deep breath, a newspaper suddenly flew in his face. “What the-?” He wondered surprised and took the newspaper of his face. “Where did that come from?!” “Bad luck with newspapers, huh?” Loo said joking. “Now, really.” He said serious and took Topaz’ arm and started walking with her. “What a coincidence that a newspaper was coming right now, huh?” Topaz said sceptic, looking at Loo. “Yo, newspapers do whatever they want – or whatever the wind tells them.” Loo answered untouched. “That’s funny, because there’s no wind today.” Topaz said serious, looking at him. “Unbelievable, huh?” “What on earth is wrong with you today?!” Topaz then asked, still pissed. “I’m not from earth, so don’t ask earth about it. She doesn’t know it.” Loo answered serious. “Huh.” Topaz sighed. “I would ask you if you didn’t get enough sleep tonight. But then you’d be moody and not… extra annoying.” “It’s called hyper-annoying!” Loo corrected her. “And I had to eat a tomato today. I tend to get hyper-annoying when it comes to things like these.” Topaz sighed again. “Never eat tomatoes again!” She said strict. “I’m fine with that~” Loo agreed. Soon they were able to catch up with the others. “And how was hyper-annoying Loo?” Sapphire wondered seeing Topaz’ expression. “The worst.” Topaz said direct. “He threw a newspaper at Masaru, when he was just talking with me!” She explained furious. “Really?” Chris wondered surprised. “Ah, it wasn’t me it was the wind.” Loo said a bit offended. “Don’t mind him. He acts like a child when he is hyper-annoyed.” Diamond said calm. “Yeah, no more tomatoes for him!” Topaz said serious. “Huh?” Diamond wondered surprised, looking at Loo, who was smiling like a little boy. “I see…” She mumbled. “Anyway, Topaz. We really need you!” Amber said, dragging Topaz with her. “We’ll even leave without Loo. Now, come on.” Ruby said pushing. As soon as the three were gone, Amethyst stepped closer to Low, with an unimpressed expression. “Could it be that that Masaru Guy was trying to flirt with Topaz or something?” She wondered unimpressed and raised her eyebrow. “How am I supposed to know~? I don’t know how flirting works.” Loo answered smiling. “But you told Topaz that you did interrupt their talk because you ate a tomato. You didn’t eat any tomatoes today. And if you had, you’d be moody and pouty. Not hyper-annoying.” Diamond added thinking. “Yes, and my cute Dia lied for me. I couldn’t be happier.” He said, walking over to her, hugging her. “I see. Being hyper-annoying also means that you are even cuter, huh?” Diamond said smiling. “I’m never cute!” “No, you just threw a newspaper at someone’s face who was trying to flirt with Topaz.” Emerald started smiling. “Man, you must be a better friend than you seem like.” Sapphire said impressed. “I don’t know what you mean.” Loo said pouty. “Woah, I knew it! You actually do see me as a friend!” Chris said excited. “Keep dreaming.” Loo said cold. “That Masaru guy used words that a teenager shouldn’t use. I had all rights to use my powers in order to throw a newspaper at him.” He added pouty. “Yeah, yeah. Of course you had.” Amethyst said laughing, trying to calm him down. “Usually, I’m with Loo, but once he makes something out-of-character, I’m not with him… what a waste.” White said let down. “I know, I know. White.” Diamond agreed. “But he is quite out-of-character right now too.” Blue added, pointing at him. “Hmm… I’d like some Toki now…” Loo mumbled. “Impossible. I can only make Doki.” Diamond answered calm. “That’s fine too…” He said, smiling though sounded a bit let down. “Don’t you! Don’t you tell me you are tired now?!” Rubellit wondered surprised. “No way, can it be? The time he spent annoying Topaz exhausted him?” Amber wondered surprised as the girls came back. “Problem solved. Oh, and Loo too.” Topaz nodded. “I tend to get tired extra early when I’m hyper-annoying.” Low explained. “Such a relief.” Scarlet said relieved. “Am I glad that tomorrow is weekend!” Loo said happily. “Oh good, does that mean I won’t see you tomorrow at all? Because I don’t want to see you anytime soon.” Topaz said serious. “I’ll spend a whole day sleeping!” Loo announced happily, “I mean, if Dia lets me…” “As long as there’s no attack, I don’t see why not.” Diamond answered thinking. “Hey, how about we get somewhere, he can lay down and we just… enjoy ourselves?” Sapphire suggested. “Sounds like a good plan. We need a place for us. Some place with no interruptions, a calm aura… much space…” Ruby said thinking, while slightly looking at Diamond. “I know…” She sighed. “I don’t see why not. Grandma is at home – she could ask some of us for help - and Low can sleep there easily.” She added thinking. “Oh! If we are going ‘home’, I first need to write the day down. I can show you a bit Kamonian then.” Loo said thinking. “He is totally different when hyper-active.” Mandarine said surprised. “But only as long as I need to write everything down.” “Accepted!” Ruby agreed. “Or guys? Is it alright? Let’s go.” She looked at the others and waited for an answer but they just nodded. “Sure, why not.” Sapphire shrugged. At the Mansion, after Loo had done his best writing down the Kamonian Alphabet, some of the girls, including Ruby had grabbed that paper and are now trying their very best to write something in Kamonian. “It doesn’t seem so hard anymore.” Sapphire said nodding. “Only the fact… that Kamonian is not just English in different symbols.” She added laughing. “I’m finished!” Loo said and closed his note. “That was fast.” Rubellit said impressed. “Writing Kamonian is much easier than Japanese.” He explained after he put the note on the table and laid down. “Hey, tell me, did I write it right?” Ruby wondered holding a piece of paper with her name over his face. “Your name is Ruby, with a long Y. Either add an ‘i’ or delete the Y and make to ‘ii’s.” Low said a bit annoyed. “It’s ok to write two letters in Kamon. My name is Low after all. Written L-O-O” He added and with every word, his voice sounded sleepier. “Does he speak while sleeping?” Emerald wondered. “Only a bit, mumbling maybe.” Diamond answered “Why?” “Just that he doesn’t talk with us in his dreams.” Emerald said laughing. “That would be nice.” Sapphire agreed laughing. “So, what are we doing now?” Emerald asked everyone curiously. “It’s some nice weather, our garden is big. We can do something there, letting the sleeping Beauty sleep.” Diamond suggested. “Yeah, let’s go outside.” Topaz agreed and stood up, starting to clean up the ground. Amber even helped her. “Grandma, we are going outside, can you take a look after Loo?” Diamond wondered as her grandmother came in the room. “I can sure do that.” She answered smiling. “Okay, let’s go.” Diamond stood up and went outside, followed by her friends. “Uh… well done… now am I alone with the girls…” Chris sighed. ENDING Category:Transcripts